Code Geass Lelouch of the Reformation
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Near the end of the year 2307 a new organization has arisen to challenge the current world seeking to end conflict through interventions using powerful weapons, but before their arrival in the grand scheme of things a high school boy sought to change the world his own way and would be joined by one who shares similar views, but can they truly change the world against such odds?


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and Gundam 00 otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Special thanks to Goshinzilla for giving the chapter a look over/beta reading it.

A/N: This idea has been in planning for awhile between discussions I had with AnubisGundam0 and Goshinzilla regarding this crossover to improve on overall ideas, plot and more. At the same time, I intended to avoid anything that might come off as predictable or overdone as best as possible.

The main pairing shall be Lelouch and Liu Mei, but other pairings I haven't settled on yet because I am looking at other potential crossover pairings I could do besides those two. It doesn't seem fair just to do one crossover pairing after all. Story factors will be heavily weighted in as well that should be a crucial point in deciding some pairings and more.

Anyway, I'll save everything else until the end of the chapter, although it's a bit short, there is a reason for it because this event is something of a prologue while the next chapter takes place near the beginning of the year.

Also, I will mention that after an issue with my writing was brought to my attention, I am going to try and trim down on descriptions for characters and machines as best as possible to see if that helps with the reading experience.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dangerous Minds**

(October 6th, 2307)

 _This is quite the view…_

Those were the thoughts of a seventeen-year-old teenager with black hair and amethyst eyes wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and matching shoes. The Britannian youth had seen various photos and videos of the Earth, but seeing it from atop one of the three orbital elevators was something a different experience. The zero gravity in the suite he was occupying only cemented that the view was really just as the location of being in the private suite of a very wealthy heiress was real too.

However, Lelouch vi Britannia didn't come here for a vacation, and he was invited for something else altogether.

The door of the suite opened before a voice spoke, "I am so sorry you have to spend the party in here Lelouch."

Entering the room was his host and someone who had become closer than a friend to him over the seven years they have known one another. She was as old as he was, which only made the accomplish of being the youngest heiress to the Human Reform League's wealthiest families with connections extending to the world's other two superpowers. She possessed long black hair styled into a pair of long braid ponytails, brown eyes, and a fair skin complexion wearing a form-fitting purple Chinese dress.

"We both know it's for the best Liu Mei," Lelouch began, "with those cameras and newscasters out there the wrong person might see me, and furthermore its best if we aren't seen together either."

"Sad, but true," Liu Mei Wang said as she drifted towards Lelouch. "However, you are the one person who I can stand speaking too. I have been hounded left and right by various men trying to get close to me all because of my looks and wealth."

Lelouch chuckled as Liu Mei was now standing beside him, "welcome to my life at Ashford Academy."

"Those harpies you deal with can't be as bad as the ones who encircle me at these gatherings," Liu Mei questioned with a doubtful look.

Their conversation was interrupted when the man who had been accompanying Liu Mei felt his phone starting to vibrate.

Hong Long, was Liu Mei's older brother and personal attendant and bodyguard after he was deemed unfit to succeed as the next head of the Wang Family. He was around twenty with long brown hair tied into a long ponytail wearing a purple uniform with stern brown eyes.

"Forgive the interruption mistress, but it has begun." Hong Long said after quickly checking his phone.

Liu Mei adopted a more serious expression, "they are finally making their move."

"I assume you are going to tell me the real reason you brought me here?" Lelouch asked, but he had a reasonably good idea what that reason was. "Is this about Celestial Being?"

"Yes," Liu Mei replied with a sweet smile, "you could say today is their public debut."

Lelouch was slightly confused at first, but after a moment he deduced why a paramilitary group that was secretly formed by a famous scientist with the aid of others over two hundred years ago would make their appearance here.

"Are terrorists planning to attack this place?" Lelouch asked with a reasonable expression of concern on his face.

"Uh-huh," Liu Mei answered causally, which only worried Lelouch a little more, "but relax we'll be perfectly fine."

"I assume you are likely aware of how the terrorists intend to carry out their attack on the celebration taking place?"

Liu Mei nodded her head.

Lelouch knew the celebration in question was the Human Reform League celebrating the ten year anniversary when Tenchū, Heaven's Pillar, was completed as one of three identical orbital elevators all part of the Solar Generation System that encircles the entire planet. Each of the three superpowers, the Holy Britannian Empire, the Human Reform League and the Advance European Union controlled an orbital elevator. This was part of a treaty formed between the three superpowers to jointly construct the Solar Energy Distribution System, a massive undertaking that took almost fifty years to complete requiring the combined resources and manpower of the world's three superpowers.

The only of the three orbital elevators, La Tour, controlled by the AEU is the only one of the three towers to remain incomplete, yet it was operational.

The Solar Energy Distribution System was created in response to dwindling fossil fuels including sakuradite that had been critical in the creation of superconductors that were key to their own solar power generation systems, but a more potent replacement was needed once the Sakuradite mines were depleted. The last Sakuradite Mine currently left is the one controlled by Britannia and its colony Area 11, formerly Japan conquered seven years ago. However, despite the cooperation between the three superpowers relationships between the three nations remain tense due in part to relations between the AEU and the Britannian Empire.

Furthermore small independent nations, once dependant on sakuradite and fossil fuels were facing massive boycotts from the three superpower nations attempting to force them into joining their country in exchange for access to solar energy, which has led to terrorist groups seeking to destroy the solar generation system any way they can.

The terrorist group seeking to attack the anniversary celebration is one of these groups.

"I thought you would like a front row seat to see the Gundams of Celestial Being in action," Liu Mei said with a smile.

"A little close for my comfort given how you partially had to smuggle me here," Lelouch pointed out in good humor before adopting a serious expression, "but this is going to create problems for us."

"We both knew this was going to happen. After all, this has been in planning for the past two hundred years," Liu Mei reminded the young man beside her.

Lelouch grinned, "Yes and how long did we have?"

"A year and a half."

"And how ready do you think we are for the changes their emergence on the world stage will bring?"

Liu Mei smiled as she recalled the day when she first met Lelouch vi Britannia, seven years ago.

* * *

 **(March 20** **th,** **2300)**

* * *

Young, energetic and cheerful was what described a ten-year-old Liu Mei Wang as she arrived at the countryside estate of the Kururugi Family, whose family head Genbu Kururugi was presently the Prime Minister of Japan. Liu Mei didn't fully grasp it at the time, but later she would realize her arrival at the Kururugi Estate was part of a plan in development to arrange a marriage between her and Genbu's young son Suzaku once they were older to bring the two families closer together.

It was mostly to expand the influence of the Wang Family into the family who held control over the few remaining mines of Sakuradite not yet depleted. Thus Japan was the only country able to provide other smaller nations with sakuradite and fossil fuels to sustain them despite opposition from the other three superpowers.

This was one of the reasons it was doomed to invasion by the Holy Britannian Empire and even more so by two members of the royal family who had been exiled there to be used as political hostages between the two countries as relations between them has deteriorated.

"Hello," Liu Mei greeted a seven-year-old girl with ash blonde hair.

"Uh hello," the girl replied timidly.

"Are," Liu Mei began, but stopped upon noticing girl's blindness so she quickly changed what her original question was going to be, "you alone?"

"Are you going to hurt me," the little girl asked trembling in fear because her blindness coupled with the inability to walk left her completely helpless.

"No, I won't because I have no reason too? But why are you out here by yourself," Liu Mei asked.

"Well, because my brother had to leave."

"Your brother," Liu Mei inquired who then appeared on cue.

"What are you doing here!?" A ten-year-old Lelouch shouted upon his return.

"I guess this is your brother," Liu Mei said stating what was obvious, "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Liu Mei Wang."

"Wang," Lelouch said recognizing the surname before recalling where he had heard it before, "oh!"

The Wang Family was the owner of the Wang Conglomerate, the Human Reform League's primary arms supplier as well as a manufacturer of E-carbon, computers, machinery and commercial products through the various smaller companies they owned. They also had strong business ties with Linear Train Industries, the international industrial company that maintains the orbital elevator's transportation systems of the Orbital Elevators as a company with links to the three superpowers while staying neutral in any conflicts between them.

Although their company was primarily headquartered and was heavily involved with the Human Reform Leauge, they had an international presence in the AEU through smaller companies they control, and rumors they even had ties with other companies in Britannia making the Wang Family one of the prominent, wealthy and influential families in the world.

"I heard about your family, but why are you here?"

"My family thought it would be good for me to study aboard in Japan for a while and arranged for me to stay with the Prime Minister's Family for a time," Liu Mei answered.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in suspicion, although he didn't suspect Liu Mei of having an ulterior motive he did suspect her family for having one instead. One thing Lelouch had heard about Liu Mei's family was that for the past few years they had been selling weapons and materials to Japan to improve their defenses while strengthening its ties to the Human Reform Leauge. In the past year alone Japan has come under pressure from the Holy Britannian Empire for importing Sakuradite to other countries that have refused the access to the solar power generation system, or more accurately they refused it so they could remain independent countries.

The former Eleventh Prince of Britannia suspected a ploy to set up a political marriage between Liu Mei and Suzaku, but he was merely speculating yet he was confident that was the case otherwise Lelouch couldn't understand why such a family would send their daughter to a political hotspot to study aboard where there were safer and suitable places.

Lelouch would learn later that he had been right in his suspicions.

"There you are," another voice called.

The new arrival was the same age as Liu Mei and Lelouch except he had brown hair and green eyes and wore traditional karate attire given how some of his free time was spent training in martial arts.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said greeting the only child of Japan's Prime Minister, "I guess you were supposed to be giving her a tour?"

"Yeah," Suzaku confirmed while taking a moment before he resumed speaking, "I was told to show her around, but one minute later Liu Mei had wandered off."

"I am sorry I tend to do that," Liu Mei replied with a childish giggle.

Lelouch resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but at the same time, he was almost envious of how carefree she was. He had been like that once until the incident that dramatically changed their lives forever.

It was late last year during the fall when their mother, Marianne vi Britannia, the Empress of Britannia and one of the many consorts of the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, was assassinated. During the same incident, Lelouch's sister Nunnally vi Britannia was crippled by bullets hitting her legs while the trauma of the experience of being held in the arms of her mother as she was gunned down coupled with the pain of her legs being shredded by gunfire took away her eyesight. The worse of it came after the incident, although evidence someone close to the royal family had been behind the event given how this happened at one of the imperial villas in the capital since it should've been impossible for terrorists to have pulled off the assassination without inside help.

The Emperor of Britannia did nothing, being a firm believer of Social Darwinism as was most of Britannia, having deemed the demise of Marianne and Nunnally being crippled as unworthy of being royalty.

When Lelouch confronted his father the meeting ended with Lelouch renouncing his claim to the throne, which led to the Emperor banishing Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan to be used as political barraging tools.

Everything had changed after that, and Lelouch himself had also changed.

"Anyway, I guess the good news for Nunnally is that she'll have another girl to hang out," Suzaku offered.

"I guess that's good," Nunnally replied.

The trauma didn't take away Nunnally's sight, but it left her frightened and distrustful of others trusting only her brother. However, this led to a growing dependence on her brother that would compromise her emotional wellbeing, which was something Lelouch realized when he returned to find that Nunnally had thrown destructive temper tantrums to keep her brother close. Lelouch realized he couldn't stay by her side all of the time and began to comprehend the damage, but thankfully it was avoided thanks to Suzaku.

Suzaku and Lelouch didn't get along initially, although it was more accurate to say that Suzaku was hostile to Lelouch yet he was more considerate of Nunnally due to both being a girl, her blindness, and paralysis. It didn't help relations between the two when Lelouch was highly distrustful of others and was determined to become self-sufficient, an act that led to him getting attacked by the local children whenever he tried to go shopping on his own.

Through Nunnally relations between the two improved and Lelouch was at least willing to trust Suzaku since he accomplished what Lelouch couldn't break Nunnally's growing overdependence on Lelouch before it could cause any long-term emotional damage.

 _Actually having another girl to interact with will be good for Nunnally,_ Lelouch reasoned internally.

The experience taught Lelouch that for the sake of Nunnally's mental health it would be good for her to begin interacting with others, although was still not very trusting of others he was at least comforted by the thought that Liu Mei probably wouldn't do anything to harm his sister. Lelouch knew that if word got out if a member of the Wang Family got involved in the death of a member of the royal family, then it would be a nightmare for the Human Reform Leauge in a political sense which could escalate into a war between the two superpowers.

"Well you were saying having another girl would be nice," Lelouch pointed out to Nunnally trying to encourage his sister to be more open.

"Ok," Nunnally replied.

* * *

 _Those were some good times,_ Liu Mei mused as her mind returned to the present.

Suddenly Liu Mei's thoughts were interrupted by their room shaking.

"It has begun or is it ending," Lelouch recognizing that this tremor could've been only caused by an impact on the station.

The alarms weren't sounding, so it was likely shrapnel or something else impacting the station, but it didn't cause any damage as the armor and shock absorbers built into the orbital elevator station weathered the worse of it.

"No that would be the missile attack by the terrorist organization being thwarted by Gundam Kyrios," Liu Mei answered drawing out a small tablet with a holographic screen showing Lelouch footage of the Gundam in question. "This is a live feed from one of the observation cameras positioned around the station that I hacked for you."

Lelouch accepted the tablet, but in the distance from his window, he could see flashes of an energy weapon being fired.

At first glance, the orange and white mobile suit appeared to be an aerodynamic plane instead of a humanoid machine, but in reality, it was capable of transforming between its mobile suit mode and flight mode for high-speed travel and mobility making it ideal for hit and run attacks with different mission options and attachments for it.

 _What mobility, and that accuracy and range of its weapon…_

Even though he hadn't seen it, but taking into account the shrapnel from the destruction from those missiles and the location of where the two brown mobile suits, a pair of AEU Hellion units, holding a missile pod that could carry six missiles, but had only three, were located it. The range and accuracy of the energy weapon, a GN beam submachine he was told, was beyond the standard weaponry of most mobile suits. Not even any ranged armaments he was aware used by other mobile suits didn't have that kind of range.

 _The HRL's mobile suits can't even follow it, but…_

After swiftly dispatching two of the three terrorist controlled mobile suits the last Hellion was making a suicide run upon the orbital elevator in a desperate attempt to complete its mission. Thankfully Kyrios didn't need to intercept having anticipated the desperate maneuver as another Gundam appeared on the scene having been hiding behind one of the many photovoltaic arrays nearby. Upon moving to block the approaching terrorist mobile suit camera feed from the observation cameras and sensors were lost.

"That would be the Gundam Virtue," Liu Mei said knowing which mobile suits were taking part in the mission.

"Designed for anti-fleet and anti-fortress combat," Lelouch asked, which Liu Mei confirmed nodding her head.

Lelouch had only seen the Virtue, befitting its role, was heavily armored in thick and bulky armor plating making it appear as a literal armored tank with wheels that was only emphasized by its gigantic GN Beam bazooka. Explicitly designed for destroy bases and to destroy entire squads of enemies or more of those unfortunate enough to be caught in its line of fire.

It took only ten seconds for the behemoth of a mobile suit to charge up a shot from its bazooka before the resulting blast engulfed and vaporized the enemy mobile suit.

Just as suddenly as it began, it was over before both Gundams departed as quickly as they came leaving behind many stunned witnesses. Even though Lelouch had been told of the Gundams' capabilities beforehand, he was just as surprised at how swiftly they dealt with the terrorists.

 _Being told is one thing, but seeing it is another_ , Lelouch thought aware that this was the real reason Liu Mei brought him here.

You could tell Lelouch as much about the Gundams, but it was a different experience seeing them in action because with the paramilitary organization they hail from, Celestial Being, becoming active the former was fully aware of how difficult times ahead for him would be. Their mission, which the public would be made aware of soon explains that Celestial Being was founded to end wars across the world regardless of the reason with armed intervention.

 _The Black Knights will have no choice but to conduct our operations with more discretion in mind_ , Lelouch thought although thanks to Liu Mei he had known about the coming of the Gundams almost a year in advance.

Despite his intentions, Lelouch knew if he weren't careful his organization would face the Gundams, which he knew they stood no chance against.

"The world is going to begin changing," Liu Mei began shaking Lelouch from his thoughts.

Liu Mei turned to face him while putting one hand alongside his face after Lelouch turned his attention to her.

"How is Zero going to deal with this?"

Lelouch pondered that question carefully because he was the man of miracles who had become the man who led Japanese resistance towards the goal of overthrowing Britannia occupation after Japan lost its independence to Britannia over seven years ago. The world viewed Zero as the masked vigilante who led the most successful resistance movement against Britannia, but with the emergence of Celestial Being a dangerous complication arose. No matter how noble and just the actions of the Black Knights were they would be targeted for being a source of conflict.

"I'll bend the rules then," Lelouch answered.

"Bend the rules," Liu Mei inquired.

"Thanks to you I have been able to prepare for the change to the playing field they would bring," Lelouch explained furthering to the preparations he had made knowing Celestial Being would appear to challenge the world.

 _Their appearance would force me to halt the activities of the Black Knights,_ Lelouch thought before he began grinning, _but we could continue to grow behind the scenes and let Britannia deal with Celestial Being._

The only question was would such a plan work out?

* * *

Around the same time on Earth miles away from the base of La Tour, the orbital elevator controlled by the AEU near Lake Victoria was a military research and development facility where a public demonstration of the newest mobile suit developed was being unveiled. The unit was an emerald green machine known as the AEU-09 Enact, a mobile suit capable of switching between a flight mode and a mobile suit mode while possessing greater mobility and new advancements in technology including the ability to wirelessly receive energy directly from the Solar Power Generation System through a dedicated antenna.

However, anyone who knew their mobile suits would've recognized that the Enact was heavily based on the Holy Britannian Empire's SVMS-01 Flag, almost identical save for the exterior design.

The demonstration began with the Enact flying in from above into a mock-up urban environment where various targets as well as moving ones that slipped between some of the buildings for the machine and its pilot to shoot to demonstrate its performance. Once it was finished the Enact landed on a runway in front of the packed observation room with windows to allow observers to see the entire demonstration field while monitors had been set up to allow more up close observations from various cameras stationed around the area including one from the mobile suit itself.

Among the various guests from politicians, the military, and the press two individuals began a conversation.

"So who did they chose as the pilot?"

The question came from a young blonde woman of seventeen wearing a blue and black uniform of the AEU special forces while next to her was another young woman of the same age with light purple hair and blue eyes wearing a white lab coat and a white blouse and skirt.

"They chose Patrick Colasour," Anna Clément answered with a notable reluctance.

Major Leila Malcal sighed before burying her face in one palm, "that egotistical womanizer!"

"Yes the same," Anna confirmed. "Frankly you would've been a better choice."

"You know I dislike publicity stunts, Anna."

Anna smiled, "yes I know, but at least you wouldn't be as much of a show-off."

Patrick Colasour was considered among the best pilots the AEU had if one merely looked at his battlefield performance record and his skills behind a mobile suit, but his personality was that of an egotistical showoff, womanizer and dim-witted despite being a dedicated soldier. In a sense, his tendency to show-off did make him ideal to demonstration the Enact to the public and to other high ranking members of the AEU and representatives from its member states.

"Still I couldn't help they chose the day of the Human Reform Leauge's anniversary of their orbital elevator being completed to unveil the Enact," Leila noted.

"I suppose you could call it the higher ups trying to wager the prestige of the AEU on the development of our own new solar energy-adapted mobile suit. Given that our own orbital elevator isn't fully completed yet," Anna remarked.

Even through Britannia and the HRL had finished their orbital elevators years ago the AEU was the only country that had yet to complete their orbital elevator though construction was in the final stages with power already being transmitted below. Compared to the other three superpowers the AEU was the smallest of the big three consisting of Europe's countries, with France as their capital, along with those of Greenland, Great Britain, Ireland, and most of Africa where the orbital elevator was located. To better compete with the likes of Britannia and the HRL, the AEU sought to be more technologically advanced by developing new technologies and new mobile suits to compensate.

The Enact might've been based heavily on a Britannian design, but the technology was arguably more advanced.

"What is that!?"

In response to an observer, everyone turned their attention to the landing field where the Enact was standing, but it was no longer alone. Flying down from the sky without any kind of visible population system a blue and white mobile suit of an unknown design emitting a strange type of glowing particle landed near the Enact.

The unknown machine turned to face the Enact offering a silent challenge to the opposing mobile suit.

"Anna this isn't some surprise machine your research and development division prepared," Leila asked knowing what her response would be.

"No it isn't," Anna replied worried.

"Enact," a ranked AEU general began trying to contact Patrick using a small communication device, "Enact come in? Damn, why isn't it working?"

"Communications have been blocked?" Lelia muttered.

"Forgive me everyone, but we have been advised to evacuate," a uniformed soldier said entering the observation room while gesturing for everyone to leave.

Meanwhile outside, Patrick decided to face the unknown machine head on.

"Who are you with? Britannia or the Human Reform Leauge?"

The fiery redheaded pilot continued his boasting to his silent foe.

"Either way you are a party crasher and you were not invited," Patrick declared as the Enact drew its close quarters weapon the sonic blade as the vibrating knife began affecting the reinforced observation windows causing them to shake under the entire vibrations. "You just have no idea who you are messing with? I am Patrick Colasour of the AEU, I have never lost a mock battle because I am just that special."

The Enact began its charge towards the Gundam Exia.

"Well come on!"

Without a word, the Exia unfolded its large blade mounted on its right forearm before swiftly slicing off the left hand of the Enact that held its sonic blade leaving those observing the fight wholly stunned by how effortless it seemed.

Patrick was also shocked, but he was unwilling to accept the apparent reality of his situation.

"You bastard! You don't get it do you!"

The Enact tried to counter with a shock from its linear rifle it held in its right hand, but the Gundam simply side-stepped the shot. Then Exia's pilot retaliated by cutting off the rest of its left arm that included its defense rod, which it had attempted to use in a futile effort against the Gundam to defend against its beam saber.

"I am special!"

Exia then turned to slice off the right arm along with its linear rifle.

"I got two thousand of these…"

Then finally the Gundam finished off the Enact by skillfully beheading it before sheathing all of its weapons second before the Enact fell over defeated.

"Mock battles," Patrick said finishing his sentence just before the Enact hit the ground soundly defeated.

Quickly drawing out a small pair of binoculars Leila began scanning the exterior of the unknown mobile suit looking for any kind of markings to identify it until it found text imprinted above the green gem-like sensor on its forehead.

"Gundam," Leila said reading the imprinted text out loud.

Then as suddenly it appeared Gundam Exia turned before it began floating away towards the sky while gaining speed ascending higher.

As Exia departed, Patrick managed to exit his disabled mobile suit.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"I can proudly say the safety features of the Enact I help design are most effective at least," Anna said trying to salvage what was an apparent disaster while observing Patrick trying to find his foe who had bested him in the most humiliating defeat possible.

 _That mobile suit's performance is unlike anything I have seen before,_ Leila thought before adding internally, _was this just a way to hamper the development of our mobile suits or was this a warning?_

Little did Leila realize this was just the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Ok now its time to cover what I couldn't discuss and answer a few questions.

I swapped out the Chinese Federation and the EU for the HRL and AEU respectively because I felt they would be more useful for the story. In the case of the EU was better built up, but as demonstrated with Leila and Anna's appearances that characters associated with their respective countries from Code Geass have been integrated into the AEU and HRL. It was another factor that convinced me to go this route because incorporating some of the CG cast from those countries into the Gundam 00 was a lot smoother than trying to do it in reserve allowing me to make very few changes and less to explain specific backstories, etc. avoiding anything unnecessary sidetracking.

Will they appear more in the story yes, especially since the AEU and Britannia in this story have never had the best of relations, so that is why Graham and Billy weren't there but rest assured they are still in the story.

Chapter 2 as I mentioned will take place months before this chapter, and it will provide a better view of where the combined world and story stands and how Lelouch started out this time. I also intend for Liu Mei to be more than a supporter for Lelouch/Zero as she'll have her own battles and such to deal with just as Zero will have his individual matters to attend to.

The romance between them will happen when it's appropriate.

Knightmare Frames will still make an appearance, but I shall explain that detail in the next chapter although they won't be prominent in the world as mobile suits are.

I think that is enough for now, and I haven't forgotten my other stories I just posted this one to hopefully find some useful feedback to iron out a few details that need to be worked out.

Thank you in advance for your review.


End file.
